


maybe a thief stole your heart

by Anonymous



Series: on a loser's game [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Developing Relationship, Endgame Georgebur, Implied Sexual Content, Love Triangles, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, cameos from David and Rhianna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If they were a movie, they'd be a cliché yet oddly charming romance movie where they fall in love at just the right time and place before living happily ever after....Too bad their film was never made.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Series: on a loser's game [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175141
Comments: 56
Kudos: 275
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Blue

**Author's Note:**

> come get y'all georgebur juice
> 
> Also a quick note: When I refer to Dream's girlfriend, I am using a character of a girlfriend, not specifically Dream's real life ex-girlfriend because you could not PAY me enough to try and explain that shit hurricane. The role of the girlfriend in this story is merely symbolic rather than factual. This is more relevant for chapter two of this story, but I still feel it needs to be noted here. 
> 
> Quick note part 2: I am writing this about their personas with realistic story attributes, because I think Wilbur and George have a fun dynamic and this was funny for me to write, but no I don't honestly think that Wilbur and George are together lmao. If I'm honest, I actually haven't watched an entire GeorgeNotFound video. 
> 
> title from 'The Way It Was' by The Killers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: fixed formatting and a couple typos

If George had to guess, he would say it all started the day he and Wilbur met up to do the vlog prank.

Dream had asked him to fake this meet-up for him and George immediately agreed, because why wouldn’t he? It was Dream.

Dream, who held his entire heart in the palm of his hands and didn’t even know it. Not that George would ever tell him.

Dream had a girlfriend and she was everything George wasn’t.

Pretty, confident… Female.

That’s the entire reason why Dream is so comfortable joking about being in love with George and exactly why George couldn’t say ‘I love you’ back. He didn’t need to insert himself where he knows he’s not wanted.

Besides, there was a lot he didn’t know about Dream. George only recently learned his real name and still doesn’t know what he looks like. Logically, George shouldn’t be as attached to Dream as he is, but that doesn’t stop him from falling beyond the point of no return.

Dream is incredibly thoughtful, generous, and his laugh is absolutely adorable. It would be hard for anyone not to fall for him. His girlfriend didn’t know how lucky she was.

Just like that, George was back to wallowing in self-pity and it must have been visible on his face.

“Are you alright?” Wilbur asked him, genuine concern in his eyes, pulling George back to reality.

They had already finished photographing their bit and were now sitting on a bench overlooking the Brighton shoreline, waiting for George’s Uber to arrive.

George blinked, a little caught off caught by the fact he wasn’t hiding his emotions as well as he thought. Still, he felt the instinctual need to reassure and not bother someone else with his problems. He offered a plastic smile, trying to wave off the question, “Yeah, I’m okay.”

The concern didn’t leave Wilbur’s eyes as he stared at George, as if considering the reply. After a moment, Wilbur spoke up again, his voice soft, “George… It’s okay to…not be okay.”

George held a mental debate for a few moments. On one hand, it would be nice to actually talk to someone like Wilbur, who has had his fair share of relationship issues (if his first album was anything to go by). On the other hand, George struggled to open up to anyone, even his closest friends, but, in that moment, Wilbur had just sliced through all of George’s carefully constructed walls.

Eventually, the words just came out of their own volition, “It’s just…How do you cope with loving someone who will never care about you the same way?”

“I’m probably the wrong person to ask,” Wilbur admitted, “I don’t cope. I let my emotions fester until they eventually boil over,” George snorted at the brutal honesty, “But if I had to guess, would say the only thing you can reasonably do is try to move on. Why waste energy on someone who will never reciprocate?”

“You’re right, but…” George trailed off, knowing that was near impossible for him.

“It’s easier said than done.”

“Exactly.”

They sat in comfortable silence for awhile, watching the sun slowly set over the horizon.

“Look, I know I’m not Dream,” Wilbur started, and George somehow wasn’t surprised that Wilbur had been able to catch on that quickly, “But I got a haunted flat and a few bottles of wine. Do you want to come over and watch a bad movie or two just to get your mind off of it for a while?”

For the first time today, George felt himself genuinely smile, “Yeah, that sounds like fun,” he opened his Uber app and cancelled the ride.

“Well then,” Wilbur stood up and offered his arm to George, “Shall we be off?”

George laughed and nodded, looping his arm into Wilburs, “Let’s go.”

-

At Wilbur’s flat, one glass of wine turned into two and two turned into four.Some movie was playing in the background, but George wasn’t really paying attention anymore. His focus was on the man next to him on the sofa.

Wilbur was funny and impulsive when drunk while George was tended to metaphorically spill his guts and somehow that combination resulted in some strange, but not uncomfortable tension that neither of them were sure what to do with.

They were facing each other, Wilbur’s hand trailed up and down George’s arm as they talked about the most random and mundane topics. Maybe it was just the alcohol, but each touch felt like electricity. 

He blinked and suddenly Wilbur’s face had come closer, leaning into George’s personal space, but George found he really didn’t mind.

Wilbur’s lips were inches from his own, “Is this okay?”

George could smell the wine as his eyes flickered down to Wilbur’s mouth, “Yeah…”

His eyes fluttered shut as their lips met in the middle. It was little uncoordinated, but George couldn’t find it in himself to care. His hand found it’s way onto the back of Wilbur’s neck, keeping him in place.

When they eventually pulled back, George kept his eyes closed, but his face felt hot and a small smile graced his lips. He contemplated his next move.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Wilbur staring at him with such a soft look in his eyes, like George was the only other person in the world. No one had ever looked at him that way before.

That look filled him with the resolve to swing a leg over Wilbur’s lap and pull the other Brit into a heated kiss.

Wilbur let out a noise of surprise before his hands settled on George’s hips. Still, he pulled back from the kiss, “What are you doing?”

George huffed slightly at the interruption, but still answered, “You said it yourself, I need to move on,” he turned his attention to Wilbur’s neck, trailing kisses down it.

His breath hitched, but Wilbur wasn’t done talking about this, “With me? Are you sure?”

At the question, George bit down on the skin just above Wilbur’s collarbone, reveling in the small noise that came out of Wilbur at the action. George ran his tongue over the mark before pulling back, “Yes. Is that okay with you?”

Wilbur bit his lip in thought.

If Wilbur said no, George would probably call an Uber to go back home to cry alone, but right now there was no one else George would rather be with.

“I don’t want this to be a one time thing,” Wilbur confessed quietly.

George shook his head, “Neither do I.” He wasn’t quite sure what he wanted, but all George knew was that he liked Wilbur and didn’t want this moment to end.

Smiling, Wilbur pulled George closer, “Okay, then.”

“So, can I kiss you again?” George wrapped his arms around Wilbur’s neck as his lips ghosted the other man’s.

“Please,” Wilbur breathed out.

Well, who was George to deny such a request?

Pressing his lips to Wilbur’s, George willingly submitted to the fuzzy feeling that had taken over his brain. Wilbur’s grip on his hips tightened and George let out a small gasp. Wilbur used that opportunity to deepen the kiss.

The sloppy, open-mouth kisses they traded left George drunk on something stronger than the wine.

The fog in his brain barely processed Wilbur’s hot hands slipping under the fabric of his T-shirt, gliding across the skin of his lower back, but it did process the sound of Wilbur’s phone ringing.

George groaned, dropping his head onto Wilbur’s shoulder, “Who is it?”

“…David,” Wilbur admitted sheepishly before answering his flatmate’s call, “Hey—”

David cut him off, “I sit on that couch,” and then he promptly hung up.

George’s face flushed in embarrassment as he hid his face in the crook of Wilbur’s neck, “Why didn’t you tell me he was home before I climbed into your lap?”

Wilbur chuckled, “Well, you didn’t exactly give me the chance.”

When George finally pulled back, his face still burning, he looked around the room, “Where is your room anyway?”

Wilbur nodded his head in the direction of the stairs, “Downstairs.”

While George wasn’t exactly excited about going into the basement of a supposedly haunted house, he also didn’t want to have David interrupt them again, “Well, what are we waiting for?”

Wilbur got a mischievous glint in his eyes as he slid his hands under George’s thighs.

George was about to ask about it before he was suddenly hoisted off the couch, leaving him clinging to Wilbur for support, “Wilbur! Put me down!”

“Hmm…” Wilbur pretended to think about it for a second as he walked to the stairs. He gave an exaggerated sigh, “Fine…” he finally let George down onto the floor, “I guess it would’ve been hard to carry you downstairs in this state anyway.”

George playfully glared at him, “Just take me to your room or you get nothing from me tonight.”

“Yikes,” Wilbur brought his hands up in defense, “Right this way,” he then grabbed George’s hand, both of them laughing as they stumbled down the stairs together.

It wasn’t until the next morning that George really had time to process all of this. He had woken up, his head thankfully not pounding in his skull. He’s never really gotten hungover. His friends in school always hated that fact about him.

Without any real reason to get out of bed, he decided to lay there. Not like he really had a choice with Wilbur clinging to him like an octopus, not that he minded.

Last night was a spur of the moment decision, but George couldn’t really find it in himself to regret anything. He may still be in love with Dream, but being with Wilbur is as easy as breathing. Dream was unobtainable and Wilbur was right there. His choices were to continue pining for someone that didn’t like him or move on with someone that actually did.

He felt a kiss being pressed against his bare shoulder, “Stop thinking and go back to sleep,” Wilbur sleepily mumbled into his skin.

“I’m done thinking,” George let the warmth of Wilbur pulling him closer lull him back to sleep.

The choice was simple.

-

It took a while, but the thought of Dream being with someone else stopped hurting. In fact, George was genuinely happy for him, something he couldn’t have said before.

Dream has someone that makes him as happy as Wilbur makes George. He doesn’t know if it’s love, but it feels close to it.

He honestly never thought he deserved to be this happy, but Wilbur kept proving him wrong.

It was all the small things that Wilbur did that reminded George that love doesn’t leave you begging for the attention of someone else.

When George couldn’t sleep at night (all streamer sleep schedules were royally fucked), Wilbur would sing him to sleep over the phone.

Occasionally, random Amazon packages would show up at his door with the note from Wilbur saying the item made him think of George.

The first time Wilbur had taken the train to London for the weekend, he showed up with a dozen blue roses. George knew how much Wilbur hated London, but he still decided to visit him so that George wasn’t the only one commuting back and forth. If that wasn’t enough, the blue roses had been such a romantic gesture and he wasn’t even sure how Wilbur was able to find a flower shop that sold them, because blue roses didn’t even exist in nature. 

Maybe that was the day George realized that Wilbur was all-in in their relationship. Maybe that should have scared him, but instead it filled George’s heart with a warmth he didn’t know was possible. George had been so disheartened when the roses lost their vibrant hue and finally died.

They had been dating for a few months when George’s birthday passed. He still can’t figure out how Wilbur was able to get his hands on a GTX 3080 graphics card for his PC when they were sold out literally everywhere, but George wasn’t complaining. He had asked Wilbur about it and all he said was that he knew a guy.

Later, when they celebrated their first Christmas together, Wilbur had given George a dark blue rose preserved in gold like the ones that had gone viral on the internet a few years ago. Normally, this would be a cheesy gesture, a rose that would never die, but Wilbur had paid attention to how much George like the live blue roses. The first roses were gorgeous, but temporary. This rose was solid, just like them. George would not admit to almost crying over the thoughtful gesture.

Dating Wilbur was probably the best choice he could have made.

Perhaps there are still some remnants of the love he felt for Dream, like when he laughs or when he jumps to George’s defense in every situation, but that feeling shrinks with every passing day. Dream was his best friend and George could finally accept that all he needed was for Dream to be that, his best friend and nothing else.

It was hard to live in past hurt when George has Wilbur there to help him focus on their future.

Hell, there was even talk about them moving in together once Wilbur’s lease was up, someplace hopefully not haunted, so they wouldn’t have to keep commuting back and forth between London and Brighton, George obviously being the one to move to Brighton. If there was one person to leave London behind for, it was Wilbur.

Despite how well things seemed to be going, they still decided to keep their relationship under wraps, but those who knew them had started to figure out that something was up.

-

The first person to find out (David doesn’t count) was Philza, because of course it was Phil.

They had been filming a mod video for Tommy when Wilbur got caught in 4k simping a little too hard for George, dropping whatever bit he was doing to help George and flirting a bit too seriously for it to be all passed off as a joke.

Tommy didn’t pick up on it, because he’s Tommy.

However, Philza was a married man, a love extraordinaire some may say.

After Tommy left the call, Phil stayed.

“Guys,” he started hesitantly.

“Yes?” George responded, bemused.

“Feel free to tell me if I’m completely off base here, but…” He gestured between them as best he could over video, “Is there something happening here?”

Wilbur looked embarrassed even on screen through Discord, “Can I tell him?”

George didn’t have to think about it, “Of course,” he knew how important Phil was to Wilbur. If anybody should know, it’s Phil.

Wilbur sighed in relief, “Then… yes. There is something happening here.”

Philza gave them the biggest smile, “Oh, that’s fantastic! Will, you’ve liked George for so long, this is great news!”

George smiled as Wilbur looked even more embarrassed, “You’ve liked me for ‘so long’, huh?”

“We’re literally dating,” Wilbur defended.

“Still, you had a crush on me. That’s adorable,” George teased Wilbur as he looked more and more like he wanted to melt into his chair.

“You guys are cute,” Phil laughed, “Does anyone else know?”

Wilbur and George made eye contact in the video call before answering at the same time, “David.”

-

The next person to find out was actually two people, Niki and Rhianna.

George had been over at Wilbur’s house for the weekend. It was almost ridiculous how domestic they were becoming and George loved every minute of it. It was times like these that reminded him how excited he was to finally move into their new flat… once they actually found one. Turns out that a lot of landlords aren’t particularly fond of housing internet personalities without a stable form of income.

He felt a kiss being pressed against his temple as Wilbur handed him a mug. George took it gingerly while mumbling a quiet “thanks” before taking a small sip of his tea.

In the comfortable silence of Wilbur’s kitchen, the only sound was the sound of Wilbur’s phone getting a text notification.

Wilbur pulled out his phone lazily, eyes casually scanning the screen. Suddenly, he sat up straight, “Shit!”

George put his mug down on the counter, concern written in his features as he looked at Wilbur, “What’s wrong?”

Running a hand through his hair, Wilbur gave George an apologetic smile, “I completely forgot I was supposed to have dinner with Niki and Rhianna today.”

“Oh,” George said, mostly relieved, but still slightly disappointed, “I guess I can just stay here while you go to dinner.”

“Or…” Wilbur said hesitantly.

“Or?” George raised an eyebrow at the tone.

“Or you could come with me?” Wilbur asked. He looked hopeful and he knew exactly what he was asking of George. Wilbur wanted to let Niki and Rhianna know about them.

And George wasn’t opposed to that. So, George gave Wilbur a reassuring smile and nodded, “Sure.”

Agreeing was easy. Actually standing in front of Niki and Rhianna’s flat was different story.

Wilbur squeezed George’s hand reassuringly, “It’ll be fine. Trust me,” he then proceeded to knock on the door.

“Hi, Will,” Niki greeted while opening the door, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw George there too. She looked between them and then down to their intertwined hands before smiling warmly, “It’s good to finally meet you in person, George. Come in,” she side-stepped out of the way of the entrance to let them in, “Rhianna’s in the kitchen. You both can help me set the table.”

Later, while they were all laughing over the dinner that Niki and Rhianna had made, George realized he had no reason to be worried in the first place.

-

The fourth person to find out found out completely by accident.

George had rolled over in Wilbur’s bed at the sound of his phone ringing. He groaned and mindlessly picked it up from the night stand while Wilbur laid blissfully asleep and unaware. George gave him a look a of jealously before groggily answering the phone, “Hello?”

He heard a moment of silence on the other side of the phone before, “George?”

It sounded like Schlatt. Alex probably gave him George’s number. He didn’t think too much about it, “Yeah,” he yawned, “What’s up?”

“…George, why do you have Wilbur’s phone?”

That question jolted him awake faster than if ice water had just been splashed on him. He pulled the phone back and looked at it. It was definitely Wilbur’s phone. He internally cursed himself before trying to think of a response and just coming up with, “Uh…” then hanging up the phone in a panic.  


Still freaking out, he shook Wilbur awake, “Will, will, will, wake up, it’s important.”

The body next to him slowly stirred, “What, what is it, George? I was having a good dream. You were there.”

Had it been any other time, George would have flushed with those words being said in Wilbur’s tired voice, but he was too worked up to appreciate it at the moment, “Will, I messed up.”

Wilbur sat up, more awake now, “Why, what did you do?”

“So, my phone was ringing and I answered it. It was Schlatt so I just thought Alex gave him my number, but it was actually your phone and he was trying to call you. Then I panicked and hung up. What do we do?” George’s hands were nervously fidgeting with Wilbur’s phone.

Wilbur grabbed George’s hands, “Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay. It was an accident.”

“But now he’s going to draw conclusions and what if he tells someone and what if—“

Wilbur cut him off with a short kiss and he gave George a reassuring smile when he pulled back, “It’s going to be fine. I’ll just call him back and tell him. Schlatt’s a good guy, he might make fun of us, but he won’t tell anyone.”

Taking a breath, George finally calmed down, “You’re right.”

After planting another kiss on George’s forehead, Wilbur took the phone and dialed Schlatt back, putting it on speaker.

The New Yorker picked up immediately, “George, what’s going on?”

“Hey, Schlatt,” Wilbur answered calmly, “George is over at my place for the weekend and accidentally answered my phone by mistake thinking that it was his.”

“What’s George doing over at your place?” Schlatt sounded suspicious.

“Having sex with me,” Wilbur answered a little too honestly.

George punched Wilbur’s shoulder, his face going up in flames, “Wilbur!”

Wilbur amended his previous statement, “I guess we’re also touring flats to potentially move into together.”

Schlatt paused for a moment, just long enough to make George a little nervous, before breaking out into laughter, “No way!”

“It’s true.”

“Damn, loverboy. How’d you pull that off?” George could practically hear the large grin Schlatt was probably sporting.

“Honestly?” Wilbur dropped the joking tone for a moment as he stared at George, a soft, almost vulnerable look in his eyes, “I’m still asking myself the same question.”

Despite himself, George smiled at the sweet statement.

“Dude, that’s kinda gay.”

That brought about another fit of laughter from all of them.

When they finally calmed down, Wilbur spoke up again, “Hey, Schlatt?”

“What’s up?”

“Could you keep this to yourself for now?”

“Yeah,” George was reminded of how genuine Schlatt can be for a moment, “I can imagine the shit storm that would happen if this got out. I actually think Twitter would break. But, yeah, I’ll keep your gay shit classified.”

“Thanks,” Wilbur chuckled, “What’d you need in the first place?”

“It’s honestly not that important,” Schlatt brushed off the question, “I’ll talk to you later, loverboy. Go have fun with your boy-toy.”

Affronted, George started to respond, “I am not his boy—“

He was cut off by the sound of the call ending.

“He fucking hung up.”

-

The fifth person, Quackity, figured it out mostly by himself.

George had been on a Discord video call with Alex, scheduling when to do another Jackbox stream. Wilbur was in his office, sorting through his own workload. They had finally found a flat and had just moved in a couple weeks ago.

As far as the internet was concerned, Wilbur and George had become roommates like Dream and SapNap were roommates. As a result, they had been a bit looser when interacting with each other online, no longer really caring if people noticed them replying to each other a lot.

They still did their own independent content, but the appearances in each other’s videos was increasing exponentially (especially in George’s TikToks). It was becoming obvious that George and Wilbur usually came as a matching set, if you wanted one, you would probably have to get the other as well.

Which is why Quackity was trying to arrange for both Wilbur and George to join him on his stream. The time difference between Mexico and the UK always made it so they had to plan these things in advance.

“So, I’m thinking I’ll start the stream at about 4PM my time, which is around 10PM for you guys, and I’ll stream for about 2 hours, so we’re done by about midnight. How does that sound?”

George took a second to process the information and turned his head to look at the clock in the room, seeing that it was just past 5PM, so that gave them about 5 hours before the stream. He looked back at Alex and nodded, “Sounds good.”

But Alex just stared at him.

And kept staring.

It was honestly starting to freak George out, “Why are you staring at me like that?”

Quackity’s lips stretched into a smug smile, “So… George… where’d you get that hickey?”

George’s hand immediately flew to his neck where the remnants of last night’s activities remained, “What? I don’t know what your talking about,” he deflected defensively.

George could see Alex shifting into “Law Student” mode.

“Not only do you immediately cover the hickey with your hand, revealed only when you turned to look at the clock, but you also completely deny it’s existence. Interesting.” Alex leaned back in his chair, “Now, if I were to guess who gave you that hickey, I would have very few options to guess from. Considering, the UK is still under lockdown at the moment, I doubt you would be so careless as to break lockdown regulations just for a quick hookup.”

Quackity grinned like the cat that ate the canary, “That leaves me with just two possible conclusions: Either you and Wilbur are fucking or there’s a wild leech infestation in your apartment that you just haven’t told me about, but I’m leaning towards the first one.”

That was one way to put it.

George sat frozen, mouth agape for a few moments. He was filled with the urge to deny it, but he knew any effort would prove futile. He slouched down in his chair, his face feeling incredibly warm, “Sometimes I forget how smart you are just because you act like an idiot 99% percent of the time.”

“All I hear is you saying I’m right.”

Groaning, George sat back up, “Yes, okay, you’re right. Wilbur and I are dating. Now, please don’t tell anyone else.”

“It’ll be hard, but okay, Gogy,” Alex laughed, “At least there’s now one person in the sex havers groupchat that’s actually having sex.” 

“Oh my god,” George placed his head down on this desk in front of him.

-

Okay, the last couple times were kind of George’s fault, but this time it was completely Wilbur’s fault. The sixth person is, again, two people: Tommy and Tubbo.

These were the two people that they least wanted to find out. No offense to either of them, but George knew those boys were loud and could barely keep a secret to save their lives.

They had gotten lucky when they filmed the mod video that Tommy hadn’t caught on then, but that was before they were living together. Tommy knew they were roommates, but they should have been more prepared for when Tommy (and Tubbo) finally came around.

At the knock on the front door, George gets up to open it, but the two teenagers just waltz on into their flat.

“What’s up, bitches?” Tommy announces as Tubbo closes the door behind them.

It’s then that Wilbur enters the living room from their bedroom, “You do know that you don’t live here, right?”

“Sorry,” Tubbo apologizes for the both of them.

“I’m not,” Tommy says as he makes himself at home on the couch.

Wilbur just huffs a laugh at the behavior before moving on, “Did your parents just drop you off?”

“Actually…” Tubbo jingles a set of car keys, “I drove us.”

“I should probably be proud, but that’s honestly kind of terrifying,” Wilbur notes.

Tubbo makes a noise of disbelief, “What? Why? I’m a good driver!”

“Tubbo, you’re 17,” Wilbur deadpans, “No one is a good driver at 17.”

“Hey, speak for yourself, buddy,” Tommy nudges in, coming to Tubbo’s defense, “He didn’t kill us on the way here and I consider that a dub.”

“Amen!”

George snickered a little at the dynamic between the three, “I think you’re outnumbered, Will.”

Wilbur raises an eyebrow at George, “You’re going to side with the teenagers?”

George shrugged.

“Ouch. Gogy, I thought you cared about me,” Wilbur flopped dramatically onto the couch, resting his arm behind George.

George just rolled his eyes, “Shut up.”

Tubbo leaned over to whisper to Tommy, “This is deffo flirting.”

Which of course caused Tommy to burst out laughing, “Uh oh, better not tell Dream.”

“Nah… green boy had his chance, George is my boyfriend now,” Wilbur looked at George with a gaze that was half joking and half sincere.

“Boyfriend?” Tommy questioned looking between them like he was at a tennis match, “Is this still a joke or…?”

Wilbur’s eyes widened at the realization that he probably said a little too much, “Uh…” He looked to George for help.

And George had no help to offer, “The last two times were my bad, this one’s on you.”

“So it wasn’t a joke?” Tubbo questioned, looking just as confused as Tommy.

They could probably pass this off as a joke if they tried, but George knew that it was kind of hurting Wilbur not to tell Tommy, someone he saw as family.

Wilbur swallowed, “No, we’re actually dating.”

After a moment, Tommy cheered, “PogChamp! That means more women for me now that you two are off the market!”

Tubbo laughed, “You’re serious?”

“Yep,” George nodded.

“That’s great! Are you guys going to go public?”

Wilbur and George looked at each other before George responded, “Not yet. Dream doesn’t even know yet.”

“WHAT?” Tommy and Tubbo yelled in unison.

“Look,” Wilbur started, “It’s complicated, okay?” He leveled the both of them with a stern glare, “Which means… you two are going to keep your mouths shut about this, right?”

Tubbo placed a hand over his heart and raised the other one beside him, “Scout’s honor.”

“You were never a scout,” Tommy pointed out, “But, yeah, ditto. Lips are sealed, brother.”

“Good,” Wilbur nodded, his face losing any seriousness from before, “Now, who wants Chinese takeout?”

-

Fundy also found out accidentally, but they all agreed to never speak about that incident ever again.

-

The only person to formally find out was Dream. George had been putting it off. At first his reasoning was that he just didn’t know how to tell his best friend that he’s dating one of their other friends to cope with unrequited feelings for said best friend. Then so much time had passed that, even though George was over it, he just didn’t know how to approach the topic.

But they were running out of time.

Not only were fans starting to get more and more suspicious, Georgebur was becoming the rival ship to DreamNotFound.

It doesn’t help that Wilbur got caught liking Georgebur art on Twitter.

After talking about it, they had decided that maybe it was time to tell everyone, but they had to do it in style obviously. More on that later, but George had to focus on the problem at hand.

George held his phone nervously, thumb hovering over the call button.

Wilbur had already left the room, giving George the privacy to talk to Dream.

This was it.

Taking a deep breath, George pushed the call button and held the phone to his ear.

It rung for a few moments before Dream’s voice sounded through the speakers, “Hey, George, what’s up?”

“Can we talk? It’s important,” George gnawed on his lip in stress.

“Sure, give me a sec,” George heard some walking and then a door closing, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” he reassured, “There’s just something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

“I’m listening.”

“Well, you know how Wilbur and I moved in together?” George was still stalling.

“Yeah, you guys are like the British version of Sapnap and I,” Dream chuckled slightly.

“Right, so, we actually moved into together, because we’re…dating,” George swallowed his nerves before repeating the last part more confidently, “Wilbur and I are dating.”

He heard a long pause on the other side of the phone, to the point George wondered if the call had been disconnected, “Dream? Are you still there?”

Dream coughed, “Yeah, I just… I didn’t expect that.I’m happy for you guys though,” he huffed a small laugh, “I really should have put it together sooner with how you guys have been acting the past few months.”

George let out the largest sigh of relief, “You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be? I’m just glad you told me,” Dream dispelled George’s fears.

Finally letting himself relax, George smiled to himself, “You know? It’s funny. For the longest time, I had the biggest crush on you.”

“What?”

“Yeah,” George laughed, “I used to be so jealous of your ex-girlfriend, but when I went to Brighton to fake that meet-up, Wilbur and I just… clicked. So, I guess I should thank you for indirectly getting us together.”

“You’re welcome,” Dream chuckled.

George just couldn’t keep the smile off his face, “This is great. You can go ahead and tell Sapnap, if you want. Or I can call him, but it’s honestly not that big of a deal anymore. We’re going to tell everyone next week on Love or Host anyway, so it doesn’t really matter who finds out now.”

“I’ll just tell him, don’t worry about it.”

Just one less person for them to tell, “Thanks, Dream. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Okay.”

-

After explaining to Austin their plan, he was immediately on board. Niki was too when they asked her to help.

The plan worked like this:

    * Wilbur goes on Love or Host
    * 6 girls and 6 guys compete.
    * Niki acts as a secret mole
    * George competes for his boyfriend’s love.
    * George wins
    * Wilbur and George smooch on screen.
    * Twitter self-destructs. 
    * Step 9
    * Profit.



For the most part, everything went according to plan. Twitter had already lost it’s collective shit when they found out it was a bisexual Love or Host.

However, they didn’t account for TommyInnit, who of course needed to show up and annoy them (mainly Wilbur).

“WILBURRRRR, MY BROTHER,” Tommy loudly announced, joining the call unprompted.

Wilbur just sunk down in his chair, “Tommy, what do you want?”

“I got some questions for the contestants. I gotta see if they’re good enough to be my brother or sister in law.”

Dragging a hand down his face, Wilbur sighed, “You do know we’re not actually related, right?”

“Technicalities,” Tommy barked a laugh, “Okay, ladies and gentlemen. I gotta know: What do you absolutely hate about Wilbur? If you cop-out, that’s a wrong answer.”

Immediately, Niki raised her hand, “I can answer this. He’s really bad with cats. Zuko hates him and Zuko is a great judge of character.”

“Yes!” George immediately agreed, “Oh my god, he is terrible with cats. My cat still doesn’t like him. Even worse than that though, Wilbur…” he paused for dramatic effect, “pours the milk before the cereal.”

After that, several people started talking over each other.

“GUYS PLEASE,” Austin tried to settle the conversation.

“WILBUR,” Tommy yelled, “I am disowning you as my brother. You commit war crimes.”

“Listen, I can’t taste it anyway, why does it matter?” Wilbur shrugged defensively, arms crossed.

“It matters because you’re not human. Literally no one does that.”

Later on, far after the discussion of Wilbur’s worst personality traits, there were only two people left: Niki and George.

Of course George knew how it was going to play out, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t jealous of the cute, wholesome conversation Niki and Will were having.

Niki would say something and Wilbur’s face would melt into a soft smile. George knew he wasn’t supposed to look at chat, but he couldn’t help it. He could see people cooing over how cute they were, someone even suggesting that George was there as a joke.

It just frustrating to see that even though his own relationship was actually real, people would prefer Niki over him. Maybe it was just because Niki was the one talking right now. Oh, what he wouldn’t give to hear what they were saying.

Finally, it was his turn.

“Hi,” George said, feeling shy all of the sudden despite talking to him literally everyday. The audience of almost 200k made things a little more nerve-racking.

“Hi,” the way Wilbur smiled back made George forget why he was jealous in the first place.

“I know you and Niki probably had a wholesome conversation that’s going to end up in a wholesome Niki and Wilbur moments compilation video at some point,” this was the finals of Love or Host, George had to turn up the drama, “I just want you to know that… even if you do pick her, I’ll always be there for you, as your roommate,” Okay, well, obviously not and if Wilbur actually did choose Niki, they were going to have a problem, “But I want to be so much more than just be your roommate.”

George wasn’t done there, “I love when you sing your unfinished songs to me. I love when you describe colours to me when we go on walks. I love the way your eyes light up when you speak on something you’re passionate about. You’re so talented, thoughtful, and amazing and I just…”

“I love you,” George finishes and, god, he meant it.

Wilbur’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. It didn’t matter that they had been dating for almost a year now, George had never really been the type to say “I love you”. He preferred to show love using actions over using words. He did love Wilbur, even if he never said it verbally.

If the look on Wilbur’s face was anything to go by, maybe George should have said it sooner. It wasn’t often that Wilbur got flustered like this and George kind of liked it.

“Ohhh,” Austin cut in, bringing them both back to the reality of the show, “George has given Wilbur a lot to think about. Ladies and gentlemen, Wilbur is about to make his final choice. Will he choose Niki, the winner of his first Love or Host? Or will he choose George, his roommate who just gave him a love confession? Stay tuned after these ADs or subscribe with Twitch Prime now, if you want to skip them!”

“Alright, everybody,” Austin continued after the ADs, “During the break, I got a very important message, so before Wilbur makes his final decision we have a surprise guest that would like to offer a word of advice: Dream!”

“What?” Wilbur and George looked at each other over the video call. This wasn’t part of the plan.

“Hey, guys,” Dream’s voice rang out over the call, “I just wanted to tell you, as the number #1 DreamNotFound shipper,” George snorted a little at that, “Wilbur, if you choose George… You would be making the right decision. You two deserve to be happy together. Even if that means the end of DreamNotFound.”

George smiled to himself, wondering what on Earth he did to deserve such a great best friend.

A few minutes later, Austin was about to reveal the winner, “Wilbur has decided…” he chose to drag it out, “the winner of this Love or Host…” he continued to drag it out, “is…” he dragged it out some more before finally announcing, “GEORGENOTFOUND! Congratulations George!”

Even though he knew he was going to win, George still felt like he won the most important competition of his entire life.

“Before the show, Niki had a decision to make. She could choose love or host,” Austin fumbled a piece of paper that didn’t actually have the information on it just for dramatic effect, “She chose…” Austin dragged it out again, “HOST! Niki chose host! What! Niki explain,”

“Well,” She giggled, “I just think that me and Wilbur were never meant to be.”

“Niki!” Wilbur sounded shocked, “I can’t believe you used mine and Eret’s words against me like this.”

Niki shrugged, “It had to be done.”

“It did,” Wilbur agreed. It was all part of the plan.

“Show’s not over yet, folks!” Austin said to keep the audience’s attention, “We still don’t know if George chose love and won Wilbur’s heart or chose host and won one of the biggest host of all time with 200 thousand viewers.”

They all knew the answer, but Austin continued, “GeorgeNotFound… one half of DreamNotFound… a member of the Dream Team… the Minecraft It Boy… he chose… on this episode of Love or Host… chose…”

“Austin, get on with it already,” Wilbur was getting impatient.

“Fine, okay, geez,” Austin conceded, “George chose… LOVE.”

Looking at the chat, George couldn’t even see individual text, it was just a blur.

“Wilbur, George, congratulations! You just won Love or Host! What are you going to do now?” Austin phrased the question like they had just won the American Super Bowl, but George didn’t care.

“What am I going to do?” George smirked mischievously, “How about I just show you?” He got up from his chair in what was essentially his office since he didn’t actually sleep in there and made his way to his and Wilbur’s bedroom, where Wilbur was recording.

Wilbur turned around at the sound of George entering the room and stood up, “George, what are you doing?”

“This,” George pulled Wilbur down by the collar of his shirt, crashing their lips together.

Wilbur’s hands instinctually found a place on George’s waist as he hummed into the kiss, deepening it.

George smiled against Wilbur’s lips before pulling back, “While I’d love to keep kissing you, I’m afraid Love or Host is a PG-13 show.”

While George couldn’t really tell, Wilbur looked like he was probably blushing before clearing his throat, “Right.”

Turning back to the computer, Wilbur handed George an earbud while putting in the other before speaking up, “Hey, Austin, we’re gonna go celebrate the win. Thanks for having us.”

“Wait, Wilb—“ Austin’s plea went ignored as Wilbur didn’t even wait to hear what he had to say before disconnecting from the call and turning off the computer.George was sure Austin would Tweet at them later saying something jokingly passive aggressive.

Wilbur turned back to George, his eyes holding a sense of vulnerability that wasn’t often seen, “Do you really love me?”

George could hear the unasked question ‘Did you only say that for the show?’ and he was quick to dispel that line of thinking, “Of course, I love you,” He held Wilbur’s face in his hands, “I’m sorry it took me so long to say it, but I am madly, irrevocably in love with you,” George then kissed him again, for good measure.

“Good,” Wilbur let out a breath he probably didn’t know he was holding, “Because I. love. you. so. fucking. much.” he punctuated each word with a heated kiss that left George struggling to catch his breath. When Wilbur finally did pull back, his lips were red and slick with spit, “And now the entire fucking world knows how much I love you,” He pushed George backwards until they tumbled onto their bed together.

Wilbur didn’t give George any time to think before situating himself between George’s legs, hands gripping on to his hips with just enough force for George to let out a small gasp.

“God…” Wilbur pulled back for a moment to admire the man below him, he ran his hands up George’s thighs and hips until they were slipping under the fabric of the thin blue T-shirt, “Have I ever told you how completely gorgeous you are?”

George’s face felt so incredibly hot under Wilbur’s half-lidded gaze, he had to look away,“You’ve said it a few times.”

One of the hands that was on his hip moved up to grip George’s chin, gently turning his head back to look at Wilbur, “Well, it’s true.”

The smirk on Wilbur’s face should be illegal, “You’re absolutely perfect,” he leaned forward to kiss his way down the expanse of George’s neck, marking it as he pleased and not caring who would might see it, “and you’re all mine.”

Normally, George would tell Wilbur off for leaving visible marks that would be hard to hide, but he decided to let it go. After all, it was a special occasion, so George just let out a string of indecent noises before whispering back, “I’m all yours.”

George felt Wilbur smile against his neck.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, George thought that they should probably check Twitter, but with Wilbur’s lips latched onto his neck and the hand slipping below the waistband of his jeans, he figured Twitter could wait a while.

.

.

.

(It did crash Twitter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if even ONE of you fuckers recognizes my writing style and guesses who i am, i'm sending this fic straight to the shadow realm. but if you're good, i'll drop the second part no later than friday.


	2. Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for angst (and more georgebur) 
> 
> ngl dream doesn’t have a great time. he kinda takes L after L here. but wilbur’s usually the one taking L’s in any love triangle with george and dream so i think it evens out.

If Dream had to guess, he would say it all started after him and his girlfriend broke up.

That was when Dream felt like he was at an all time low. He still loved her, but sometimes relationships just don’t work out and there wasn’t a single fucking thing he could do about it.

Maybe it was a long time coming, maybe deep down he knew that he could never marry her, never be exactly the guy she needed him to be.

Sometimes people just weren’t meant to be together and that’s fine. At least, that’s what he keeps telling himself.

In reality, the excruciating pain he felt over the loss of his first love crushed him to the degree that he cut himself off from the rest of the world. No one had heard from him in almost two weeks and he ignored anyone that tried to contact him.

It was hard to ignore George though.

Even when Dream was struggling to get out of bed, George kept trying to call him, but Dream never answered. He just… couldn’t talk to anyone. Not even George.

However, George didn’t just call. He left a voicemail every single time he called until the voicemail inbox was full.

Despite still not wanting to talk to anybody, Dream cleared out any unimportant voicemail messages and, eventually, George filled all forty slots in the inbox.

In the dark of his room, bundled under sheets that definitely needed to be washed, he finally gathered the resolve to open one.

“Hey, Dream,”George’s concern was clear, even over the phone, “I don’t even know how many times I’ve called now,” he let out a sad, humorless laugh that tugged at Dream’s broken heartstrings, “But I’m honestly pretty worried about you. I just want to know if you’re alive at this point,” there was a pause, “Just… call me back when you can.”

The message ended, but there were 39 more.

Dream opened another.

“Hey, it’s me… again,” George didn’t even sound sad, he just sounded resigned, “I don’t know why I keep calling you, you never pick up. I guess I just want you to know that I’m here. That I’m not going anywhere and I’m going to keep calling until you pick up the phone. You don’t need to be alone right now, even if you think that you do. Give me a call.”

Dream opened the next one.

“It’s George, again,” there was a long pause, long enough to make Dream check if the voicemail had ended, “I miss you. I miss hearing your voice. I miss your laugh. I miss the way you make me laugh even if nothing’s funny.”

He opened a more recent one.

“Guess who’s back, back again? George is back, tell a friend,” George mumbled the altered lyrics like he didn’t expect anyone to actually listen to it. Dream let out a small snort at how stupid the message was, “Anyway, I’m still here. Still waiting for you to get your head out of your ass and realize that people care about you.”

That last message brought a minuscule smile to his face. He tapped on the next one.

“Hey, Dream!” George sounded more enthusiastic in this one and Dream heard someone in the background, but he couldn’t make anything out, “No… he still hasn’t picked up. I’m just trying lift his mood vicariously if he listens to this,” there’s a sigh, “It’s probably hopeless though. If he hadn’t listened to any of my other messages, why would he listen to this one?”

The message ends there. Dream scrolls and opens the first voicemail message.

“Hey, Dream,” George sounds sympathetic and a little unsure, “I know you put in the group chat that you’re going through a breakup and you’re going to be MIA for a while, but I just want you to know that I’m always going to be here. If you need to talk to someone, I’m here. If you need someone to help you get your mind off it, I’m here. Whatever you need, I’ll be there. Give me a call.”

Dream taps on the most recent voicemail message, from only a few hours ago.

“Hi,” George sounded defeated, “I know you aren’t listening to these, so I feel it’s pretty safe to tell you this: I miss you so badly, it genuinely hurts. It’s completely selfish, but I miss my best friend. I know other people miss you too, but I don’t care about them. I just want you to talk to me,” he let out a frustrated sigh, “Call me. Or don’t. I’m kind of getting tired of trying.”

That actually cut deep. Even at an all time low, Dream never intended to make George feel like this. Like George said, it was kind of selfish to want Dream’s attention at a time like this, but maybe that’s what Dream needed.

He was so lost in thought that he barely registered his phone vibrating in his hands. Dream’s thumb hovered over the answer button. The phone rang and rang, about to go to voicemail again, before Dream pressed the button to answer the call.

He heard silence on the line before a quiet question, “Clay?”

Dream had already done so much crying today, but the sound of George’s voice in real time made him choke up again, “Hi.”

-

He supposed it made sense that George had been the one to pull him out of this depressive state. George never strayed from his determination to help and was completely selfless, even when Dream didn’t think he deserved it.

George called him everyday. Just to talk. Not even about the breakup, just about… anything.

When they weren’t talking, George was texting Dream to make sure he was actually eating and showering, even if those were the last things that he wanted to do.

It didn’t matter if he wasn’t over her yet, the world didn’t exactly stop spinning when he wanted it to. He needed to move forward, even if he wasn’t moving on. Otherwise the world would just leave him behind.

It took another week, but Dream started reaching out to his other friends too. He sent out business emails. He even planned a couple videos.

Perhaps it was only when Dream was functioning as normally as possible that he really started to take note of his British friend.

Dream noticed how George smiled more, laughed more, and just generally seemed happier than he had been. Dream had been reminded of how much he liked making George laugh and smile, something about those small displays of happiness made Dream’s heart feel whole.

Perhaps it was only when Dream was functioning as normally as possible that he figured out that Wilbur was responsible for all the positive changes in George’s behavior.

-

Dream had never considered himself a jealous person. Not in relationships and certainly not with his friends, no matter how much he jokes about being possessive over George.

He had been watching Wilbur’s stream when the feeling first hit him.

Wilbur had brought George on as a special guest to do a ‘Try Not To Laugh’ challenge.

The infamous ‘What’s Poppin’ video had come up again and George didn’t laugh, but he did give Wilbur a jokingly disgusted look, “I honestly hate that video more than anything else we’ve seen today.”

“What?” Wilbur turned to George, indignant, “You don’t find that hot?”

“Hot garbage maybe,” George snarked back.

Wilbur gasped dramatically, putting his hand on his chest, “Ah Gogy, I can’t believe you’ve done this.”

George rolled his eyes, smiling, “You’re ridiculous.”

The next video was the arguably more infamous ‘Ghost Dance’, which of course elicited another reaction from George. To be fair, Dream also hated that video.

“No! Not this video again!” George groaned and began to sink in his chair, “Will, can your fans please actually be funny?”

Dream didn’t know why, but that really stuck out to him. No one really calls Wilbur ‘Will’ except close friends like Niki and Phil. Were George and Wilbur really that close?

“I’m afraid not.”

After that there was a barrage of videos that always show up in these challenges, standouts being: ‘Objects I’ve Shoved Up My Arse’, the pufferfish moaning video, and ‘Cheeto’ were among the many that didn’t make them laugh.

It’s all the ‘Shawty’s Like a Melody’ jokes that almost kill them both.

“Shawty do be like a melody in my head,” George states, barely holding in laughter.

Wilbur nods, his normally deep voice rising quite a few octaves, “Shawty’s like a melody?”

“Shawty’s like a melody.”

Dream doesn’t find it particularly that funny, but it’s apparently enough to send them both into a laughing fit that will cause them to beg chat for another life. He could tell it wasn’t really the meme that they found hilarious, but rather them trying to make the other person laugh.

He had almost forgotten what George’s laughter sounded like and all he could really focus on was the fact that it was Wilbur who made George laugh. George could be friends with anyone he wanted to, so Dream couldn’t figure out why it upset him so much to see George laughing because of someone who wasn’t him. He didn’t feel this way when any of their other friends made George laugh, so why now?

All he knew was that there was suddenly a dull ache in his chest that he didn’t understand.

He had to stop watching the stream.

-

The jealously didn’t end there. The longer he thought about it, the more reasons Dream found to be jealous of Wilbur for and the cake baking stream George did really encapsulated all of those reasons perfectly.

George kept trying to follow the recipe while Wilbur insisted on being a chaotic force of nature. Dream thought about how George would normally be annoyed at the distraction, but here he just kept laughing and rolling his eyes before moving on.

Wilbur kept trying to stick his finger in the batter, while George kept slapping it away.

“Gogy,” Wilbur whined, “You’re no fun,” he stuck his tongue out at George as if he was in kindergarten.

“You’re the one who wanted to have a cake date in the first place,” George pointed out, gesturing to the the mess in front of them, “This is what that looks like.”

“Any date with you is a perfect one,” Wilbur winked. He fucking winked.

And George let him. He snorted with laughter, “You’re so stupid. Help me prep the pans for the oven.”

Dream noticed how when George specifically asked Wilbur to do something, he stopped whatever bit he was doing and helped George with no complaints.

While their cake was in the oven, George and Wilbur turned the stream into an impromptu Q&A.

There were a couple normal questions, asking about what music they were listening to or what they would be doing if they weren’t youtubers.

Then a donation rang out, asking George about his favorite song of Wilbur’s.

“Oooh, I like this question,” George grinned, “This one’s for the real Wilbur fans out there. This is an old one that isn’t even on Spotify yet, but my favorite Wilbur song probably is ‘Maybe I Was Boring’.”

“It is?” Wilbur questioned, seemingly flustered by the fact George listened to his old music.

George nodded, “It is.”

Wilbur rubbed the back of his neck, “If I had brought my guitar, I’d play it for you.”

Georges eyes lit up, “You can borrow mine! I’m not very good, so you’ll probably have to tune it,” He darted off to presumably go grab it.

Blinking, Wilbur turned back to look at the camera, “I guess I’m playing it for you lot. It’s very old and nothing like the songs I make now. I’m honestly not sure why George likes it so much,” He gave what sounded like a nervous laugh.

“Here it is!” George announced, coming back into the kitchen with a barely used acoustic guitar.

“Thanks,” Wilbur gingerly took the guitar and strummed out a few notes, tuning the guitar until it sounded right. Dream wouldn’t really know, he had never played an instrument.

The first few cords rang out.

Then Wilbur started singing and Dream realized why this song was so different from the rest of his discography. It was sad as hell.

Then George quietly started singing along with a few parts of the song and Wilbur looked shocked for a moment before continuing with the biggest smile on his face. Dream knew that George didn’t really sing, so the fact he willingly did so for Wilbur was surprising.

The song wasn’t long, only a couple minutes, but by the end of it George was staring at Wilbur with a contemplative look on his face.

George looked down and then back up at Wilbur with a soft gaze, “I don’t think you’re boring.”

As if flipping a switch, Wilbur’s face went completely red. He coughed, looking away, “Thank you.”

Another text-to-speech donation sounded from George’s laptop, “you guys gonna kiss? haha jk… unless?”

Which, of course made them burst out into laughter, effectively breaking the strange moment they had created.

Wilbur, officially shed of all previous shyness, turned to George with a trickster smile, “What do you say, George? Wanna kiss me?”

George tapped his chin for a few moments, acting like he was thinking really hard about the question, before getting a devious smirk of his own and shrugging, “Sure,” Then, he started leaning in like he was really going to kiss Wilbur.

Dream’s eyes widened looking at the screen as he audibly muttered to himself, “No way…”

Wilbur seemed to be having a similar thought as he looked like a deer caught in the headlights, as if he didn’t expect George to actually go along with it.

But just before their lips could meet, George turned and gagged, mimicking throwing up, “You wish.”

Wilbur looked affronted, but obviously flustered, “Gogy! Why won’t you kiss me?”

“The only place I’m kissing you is in your dreams,” George laughed before looking at the camera, “No one clip that, chat.”

Of course, that demand would prove to be futile. Dream knew that at least a hundred people had to had clipped it by this point. Either way, Dream felt an unreasonable amount of relief over the fact they didn’t actually kiss.

As if on cue, the oven timer went off.

Dream had only baked like two cakes in his lifetime and even he knew that you weren’t supposed to ice cakes right out of the oven or the icing would melt right off the cake.

Apparently neither Wilbur or George got that memo.

Watching them try to ice a cake was like a car accident that Dream just couldn’t look away from.

“George, it’s not sticking, the icing isn’t sticking, what do I do?” Wilbur was slightly panicking as he tried to spread the icing that just kept melting off the cake.

“How should I know? We followed the instructions! I don’t know what’s happening,” George replied, equally as panicked as he tried to do the same thing on the other side of the cake.

Eventually, they just gave up trying as they both stared at their ugly, deformed cake in disappointment.

“We tried so hard and we still lost him…” Wilbur said like he was a surgeon who just lost a patient on the operation table.

George nodded far too solemnly for this to be about a cake, “Time of death?”

Wilbur checked his non-existent watch, “16:15, Doctor.”

However, both of them were obviously trying to fight a smile at their disaster of a cake.

George sighed and turned his attention to the camera, “I think I’m just going to end stream here. I hope you all had a good time watching us make fools of ourselves. Hmm… who should we raid?”

At that, Dream turned off the stream and just stared at his laptop screen until he was left with the reflection of himself in the black screen.

It wasn’t right to feel this jealous and almost resentful of someone who had no idea, but Wilbur was just… everything Dream wasn’t.

Wilbur could actually meet George in person, touch him and make him laugh in ways that can’t be done over a discord call. Wilbur was actually musically talented, giving something for him and George to bond over. Wilbur was even the same age as George and from the same country, their life experiences probably overlapped way more than Dream and George’s ever would.

Just another thing that Wilbur had that Dream didn’t.

He shouldn’t feel like this. George was his best friend, not Wilbur’s.

The dull ache had returned.

He picked up his phone and looked at Twitter. Of course George and Wilbur were trending after that train wreck of a stream. Dream really shouldn’t add fuel to the fire…

He switched to his alt account and typed out a simple, “it’s the icing the cake while it’s still hot and then not knowing why it’s melting for me.”

His fans would know.

After a few minutes, his phone started ringing.

It was George.

“Yeah?” Dream answered the phone, trying to sound as casual as possible.

“You watched the stream?” George said it like he already knew the answer, meaning he probably saw his Tweet. Maybe George had Twitter notifications on.

“…I will neither confirm nor deny that I did.” Dream basically admitted.

George laughed, “Then why didn’t you call me to warn me not to ice the cake while it was still hot?” 

“It was kind of funny.”

“It wasn’t,” George whined and Dream really shouldn’t have found the noise as cute as he did, “Now we have an ugly cake and everyone is roasting us on Twitter.”

Dream chuckled, “That sounds like a you problem.”

“You’re so mean to me. I’m your best friend and this is how you treat me,” George sniffled like he was going to cry, but Dream knew he was just kidding.

“I don’t know…” Dream said unconvinced, “You and Wilbur looked pretty cozy,” he tried to sound like he was kidding, but some of his actual feelings may have slipped in.

There was a pause before George snorted, “I can’t believe you’re actually jealous of Wilbur. Wilbur is my friend,” he emphasized the word ‘friend’, “You’ll always be my best friend. Don’t be stupid.”

Dream let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, “I know. Just checking.”

“Idiot,” George said fondly.

Somehow, being called an idiot made Dream smile softly to himself. Yeah, Dream was fine being an idiot as long as he was George’s idiot.

-

After that stream, Dream started noticing more things about George.

When Dream was preparing for a big merch drop, he sent George a package, which kind of a pain with paying customs and the complicated shipping prices, but it was so worth it.

Dream had been working on editing one of his videos when he got a call from George on Discord.

“Hey, what’s up?” Dream said as he answered the call.

George immediate turned his camera on, “Dream! I knew you were going to send me a merch package, but this is gigantic!”

“So you got it?” Dream asked excited that his best friend finally received the box after all this time.

“Yes! I haven’t opened it yet though,” George informed before pulling out a large kitchen knife, “Did you want me to open it now?”

Dream blinked, not expecting the sudden appearance of a knife, “Uh… sure?”

Maybe this was why knife violence was so high in the UK.

“Cool,” George said while just straight up stabbing the box, but still being careful not to damage anything inside, “The Minecraft packing is cute.”

When it was finally open and George was looking through it, Dream felt slightly nervous, hoping George liked it.

George started to unwrap one of the items wrapped in the green tissue paper, one of the clothing items by the looks of it.

“Oh my god,” George said as he pulled the black hoodie from it’s wrapping, “This is huge!”

Huge it was. The black hoodie looked like it was going to swallow George if he put it on.

Dream cursed under his breath and sighed, “I can’t believe I didn’t check the sizing before I put it in the box. I’m sorry, George.”

“Don’t be!” George rushed to reassure, “I love huge hoodies. I’ll be right back,” he immediate rushed off somewhere.

When he returned, Dream’s suspicions were confirmed as he saw George practically drowning in the black fabric.

“Look!” George got onto his bed, so Dream could see his whole body.

Dream suddenly felt his mouth go dry and he swallowed. He shouldn’t be as affected by the sight as he is.

George stood with a pair of white crew socks and some shorts, but the hoodie almost completely covered the shorts, except for a small sliver of fabric at the bottom, making it look like George just wasn’t wearing pants. Dream could see George’s pale legs and he couldn’t help but think about was how they might feel under his hands, if his skin would be as soft as it looked.

Almost subconsciously, Dream took a screenshot. Not to spread anywhere, this one… this one he was going to keep to himself. He was eternally thankful that he decided to keep his webcam off, he was sure he was gawking.

“Dream?” George tried to get his attention.

That shook Dream out of that line of thought as he tried to respond normally, “Yeah? It looks good.”

George laughed softly, “I’m glad you like it.”

Trying to move on from the image in his head, Dream changed the subject, “So, uh… what else was in the box?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t know,” George rolled his eyes, “Uh.. let’s see…” he fumbled with another one of the boxes that was in the large box, “We got a water bottle…and…” a bit more rustling, “What is this?” He pulled out a white plushie that looked like a blob version of Dream’s avatar.

Dream felt his face heat up and he was once again grateful for foregoing the webcam, “Well, when I was working out details with YouTooz for my figurine, they sent that as a potential merch idea and I thought you might like it. We’re still considering it for further down the line, so, uh… I’d appreciate it if you didn’t show anyone that,” He was probably babbling, but he felt the need to explain himself.

“…And I have the only copy, right now?” George asked, looking over the plushie.

“Yep,”Dream confirmed. Out loud, it sounded like a stupid idea for him to give away the only known copy of potential merch, but George’s smile right now made it all worth it.

Then, George hugged the plushie close to his chest, while he was still wearing the oversized hoodie and the image itself was almost too much for Dream’s heart to bear. He took another screenshot.

George looked directly at the camera, “I love it.”

“I’m glad.”

-

Dream had George’s stream playing in the background while he was responding to emails. He didn’t watch all of George’s streams, but he liked to when he had the time. This stream was also a bit of a special one, because it was the last one in George’s current place before he moved.

The content of the stream itself wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. George had been playing a bit of solo Bed Wars it seemed like he was about to call it quits even though he had been streaming for less than two hours.

There was a long silence that made Dream look away from the email he was drafting to see if George just suddenly ended the stream.

The answer was no, because George returned moments later with his guitar, the same one he claimed to not know how to play very well.

“Well, um…” He fiddled with the guitar, “Since this is the last time you guys will see this apartment, I wanted to do something special,” he chewed on his lip, “Some of you may recognize this song and if you make fun of my singing you’re actually getting banned without appeal,” he warned jokingly, but Dream could tell he was actually nervous.

He started playing, his hands shaking a little. The song was a slow one that Dream didn’t recognize, so he looked to the chat for help.

They were mostly spamming ‘I’m Sorry, Boris’ and ‘Wilbur’ in all caps along with a flurry of keysmashes.

Of course it was Wilbur. George had told Dream how the two were planning to move in together since neither of them seemed to like living alone all that much. Dream could relate to that but it just added another reason for him to be jealous of Wilbur.

The worst part about all of it was Wilbur didn’t even know that Dream was festering these unreasonable feelings against him. It’s not like George can’t have multiple best friends, but it just felt like Wilbur had taken the spot in George’s heart that Dream assumed had been reserved for him alone.

The fact George had put in the time to learn one of Wilbur’s songs, apparently one of his more emotional songs, just fueled the jealousy and Dream hated himself for feeling that way.

“ _I figured out what can move me…_ ”

Dream had never really heard George’s serious singing voice before. Sure, he’s heard snippets, like during the cake stream, but George almost always purposely sang off key and out of tune for comedic effect. He never actually tried, but now that he did… he wasn’t bad. While this probably wasn’t the most vocally complicated song in the world, but it proved that George did know how to carry a tune.

And Dream loved it.

But he wasn’t the person who was meant to love it and that was probably what stung the worst. This was meant for Wilbur, probably. It was his song after all.

Wilbur wasn’t even there and that increasingly familiar ache had once again taken up residency in Dream’s chest.

Of course Wilbur had to have written the most British song of all time causing Dream not to get any of the references. All he knew was that Boris was the Prime Minister and that still didn’t help Dream understand the song.

_“My lovers, my colleagues, my best friends, and enemies… I don’t think I want to leave you.”_

What he did understand was that the song was about leaving London, which he supposed was fitting.

Still, hearing George sing and play the guitar (at the same time!) was a sight that felt exclusive. It was as if, for a moment, Dream that could imagine that it was him that George was singing to. Dream knew that some compilation channel would upload this clip not an hour after the stream ended and Dream couldn’t wait until he could watch it again.

That was probably a bit sad, but Dream didn’t care. He just missed his best friend across the ocean and that was it.

Right?

-

Dream didn’t know when he started obsessively watching when George and Wilbur would collaborate. Of course, he should have expected that they would be in each other’s content more, with the two moving in together and everything, but there was still a part of Dream that wanted nothing more than to be the one who was living with George instead of Wilbur.

So, yeah. Maybe he did watch Wilbur’s stream just to feed the green-eyed monster lodged in his heart.

The stream itself was titled, “If We Build The DivorceMaker Shelf, The Stream Ends” and it was exactly what it said on the tin.

George and Wilbur had just moved into their apartment together and decided a furniture building stream would suffice their fans until they had gotten completely moved in.

“Welcome, chat!” Wilbur said to the camera at a strange angle. It was high up, pointed towards the floor where boxes and George were.

George waved from the corner, “Hello!”

Dream felt himself smile slightly at the sound of George’s voice. Even more, George was wearing a T-shirt from the merch Dream sent him. Dream couldn’t help but feel smug that George was wearing his merch and not Wilbur’s even though that was an incredibly minuscule thing to be jealous about.

He could even see a few people spamming in the chat about the shirt which made him feel unreasonably proud. Even if he wasn’t there, it was nice to see that George was still thinking about him and that other people saw that too.

“Today, George and I are putting our relationship as roommates to the test by building one of the most infamous pieces of Ikea furniture to go in our living room, the Liatorp, otherwise known as the ‘Divorce Maker’,” Wilbur gestured to the boxes.

“And we can’t end stream until we build it,” George tacked on from where he was seated. 

Wilbur nodded, “Exactly. So, strap in, because this is going to be a terrible stream.”

“Maybe for you,” George taunted, “I actually know how to read instructions.”

“Uh, huh,” Wilbur said like he didn’t believe that for a second, “I guess we’ll see then.”

Not even five minutes later, they were arguing about which screw went where and what part the boards were.

“Why don’t the instructions have words?” George said, flipping through the booklet as if that would somehow help him decipher the hieroglyphics that were Ikea instructions.

“Because they hate you specifically,” Wilbur joked while rolling his eyes, “Can you pass me the drill?”

George did.

Wilbur held it up to the camera for chat to see, “See, guys? We are grown men and we own tools.”

“We bought that for this stream,” George pointed out.

Wilbur looked slightly betrayed, “You didn’t have to tell them that.”

George shook his head, “I’d rather be honest than have our viewers believe we actually know how to use tools when we don’t.”

“You know how to use tools,” Wilbur countered, “You used to build PCs and you need tools for that, right?”

Dream knew that about George too. He fought down the bitter thought that Wilbur wasn’t special for knowing something that basic about George.

“Oh my god, Will,” George sounded exasperated and the stream had only barely started, “All I needed was a screwdriver for that.”

“I still think it counts,” Wilbur grumbled just loud enough for the mic to pick up.

“Whatever,” George held out the instruction book to Wilbur and gestured to the board next to him, “Does this look like part ‘C’ or ‘K’?”  


Like the cake baking stream, this was also proving to be a disaster, but a slightly more productive disaster.

If the cake stream was a car accident, it probably would have been a head-on collision that left no survivors and actively blocked off traffic, but watching Wilbur and George build furniture would have been more like a fender bender that everyone got out of okay, but if Dream was driving down the street he would still slow down enough to see what happened out of curiosity.

So basically, the bookshelf was turning out to be better than the cake.

It was an hour and a half in that things really started to unravel. They had half a bookshelf with some of the shelves obviously crooked and they hadn’t even gotten to attaching the doors to the cabinet yet, but the important part was that it was actually a bookshelf.

“Wilbur, I want a divorce,” George said as seriously as possible even though this was over furniture.

“You’d have to marry me first,” Wilbur retorted with a wink.

George glared at Wilbur, but his face still turned red, “That was so not the point and you know it.”

For whatever reason, that really irritated Dream. He didn’t understand why George never got flustered like this when Dream flirted with him, but blushed like that when Wilbur did it. Dream just wanted to be the reason why George’s face flushed that pretty shade of pink.

…Which was a completely normal thing to think about.

“Aw. C’mon, Gogy,” Wilbur whined, “You don’t want to marry me?”

“I’d marry you just to divorce you and take half the royalties from your music,” George retorted, sifting through their parts, looking for something.

Wilbur smiled, far too smug, “All I’m hearing is that you want to marry me.”

“Will, I am going to do some TOS things to you if you don’t help me find the doorknobs,” George held a screwdriver out like he was going to stab something, or someone. 

“Okay,” Wilbur held his hands up in defense before throwing a bag, “They’re right here. No need to murder me…” He looked at the camera, “In a video game.”

Then George smirked, “Who said anything about murder?”

The suggestive tone did not go unnoticed by either Dream or Wilbur.

“What?” Dream said out loud to his screen in the silence of his room. 

“What?” Wilbur said, his voice rising in pitch as he now sported a blush of his own.

The word ‘What’ in all caps is what was flying through the Twitch chat that Dream had almost forgotten about.

But George ignored it, screwing in the doorknobs like nothing had happened, “Where did you put the hinges?”

Throughout the entire stream, Dream couldn’t help but think that if he were building that with George, they would have been done already.

They were just that good of a team. 

So why did that stupid ache reappear when he saw George hug Wilbur in celebration after they finally finished putting together that bookshelf? Why did it start to hurt worse when he saw Wilbur place his hand on George’s waist?

Later, when Sapnap was streaming on the SMP, Dream had joined the voice call for a bit, even though they were in the same house.

“I’m surprised you didn’t Tweet anything,” Sapnap said out of the blue.

“Huh?”

“You know, about the stream,” Sapnap said like that clarified everything.

It didn’t.

“I still have no clue what you are talking about,” Dream said honestly.

“Please,” Sapnap sounded like Dream knew exactly what he was talking about, “I know you watched the stream with Wilbur and George. I would have bet on you Tweeting about Wilbur stealing your man or something. You do it like... every time they stream together.”

Right. That stream.

“No,” Dream lied through his teeth, “I didn’t even know they streamed anything.”

“No?” Sapnap sounded unconvinced, “Then why did you lock yourself away in your room for the exact duration of the stream?”

“…I was answering business emails,” the excuse sounded weak, even to Dream. How was he supposed to explain to his roommate that he spent two hours watching two British guys build a bookshelf just because he was jealous of one of them?

Sapnap laughed, “Sure, if you want to believe that.”

He still dropped the subject and the conversation continued on as though he never even mentioned it to begin with.

That’s when Dream realized he hadn’t been as subtle about his feelings as he thought he was.

-

For the past few weeks Dream’s felt a little peeved, just because it felt like all of his friends were in on some big secret and he wasn’t allowed to know what it was.

It started simple.

He and George had been on one of Quackity’s GTA streams.

Dream had gotten cornered by cops and was complaining, “Guys, they’re like leeches, I can’t seem to get away from them. Where are you?”

Quackity cackled, “George would know a lot about leeches, isn’t that right, George?”

“Shut up, you’re so stupid,” Dream could practically hear George rolling his eyes, “I see you. I’m on my way, but be ready to jump in the car when I get there.”

Dream still didn’t get what they were talking about, but he brushed it off as an inside joke.

Then, it escalated.

He had been in a call with Wilbur, Tommy, and Philza on Tommy’s stream. Believe it or not, Dream wasn’t as blinded by his emotions to not talk to his friends just because he was a little jealous.

He couldn't remember what started the conversation, but Phil was talking about his wife when Tommy cut in, “Phil, phil, phil, my man that is exactly why I never want to be tied down in a relationship. You suddenly become so boring.”

Laughing, Phil obviously didn’t take offense, “Tommy, you’re 16. I will pay you $200, if you’ve never had a relationship by the time you’re 25. Then we’ll see how ‘boring’ you are?”

“That’s the difference between you and me, Phil, I can never be boring. Even if I am drowning in women,” Tommy said it as if it were fact.

But they all just laughed instead.

“Dream,” Tommy addressed him unexpectedly, “You and I are the only single people here, we gotta stick together.”

“Huh?” Dream didn’t know Wilbur was seeing someone. Maybe Niki?

It seemed like no one was supposed to know that either.

“Uh…Not that Wilbur is… uh…” Tommy grasped at straws to backtrack.

It seemed that Tommy had nothing to worry about, because Wilbur chuckled good-naturedly, “I’m not dating anyone, chat. Don’t let Tommy convince you otherwise. This happens every time I speak to a woman.”

Tommy let out a sigh of relief, “Oh, good. You had me worried. I can’t lose another friend to monogamy… I’m not even entirely sure what that means.”

That broke any tension that might have been there as Wilbur broke down in a laughing fit.

“Anyway,” Philza said loudly while Wilbur was still trying to recover, “Let’s get back to building this house.”

After the stream, Dream reached out to Wilbur just to ask if he was really dating someone.

Wilbur just messaged back the thumbs up emoji and the shushing face emoji.

Well, that answered that question. Dream just sent back the zipper-mouth face emoji. He was curious who it was, but he wasn’t close enough with Wilbur to feel comfortable asking about it.

Everything finally came to a head when he had gotten a phone call, not even a Discord call, from George.

Dream and Sapnap had been watching football in the living room, like real men that didn’t play Minecraft for a living.

He had been a little surprised when he took his phone out of his pocket, but answered regardless, “Hey, George, what’s up?”

“Can we talk?” George sounded nervous, “It’s important.”

Dream could admit that he was immediately worried.

“Sure, give me a sec,” Dream got off the couch and mouthed “It’s George” to Sapnap, who nodded, before walking to his bedroom

After closing the door behind him, he voiced his concern, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” George sounded quick to reassure him, “There’s just been something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

Dream relaxed a bit, but now his curiosity was piqued, “I’m listening.”

“Well, you know how Wilbur and I moved in together?” George sounded a bit nervous.

“Yeah,” Dream nodded even though George couldn’t see it, “You guys are like the British version of Sapnap and I,” he let out a small chuckle at the comparison.

“Right, so, we actually moved into together, because we’re…dating,” George briefly paused, “Wilbur and I are dating.”

Oh.

All at once, it started to make sense. Everything from how they would interact on camera to the way their friends have been acting.

It wasn’t Niki who Wilbur was dating after all.

Dream finally understood as to why he had been so jealous of Wilbur. Dream had never been jealous over Wilbur stealing his best friend, he was jealous because he liked George… more than a best friend should.

He had never confronted that feeling and now that he had, he didn’t know what to do with it. It wasn’t like he could do anything about it now. George had just told him he was seeing someone else, the exact person Dream had been trying and failing to compete with.

He finally understood why that dull, agonizing ache had overtaken his chest every time he saw the pair together.

It was the feeling of knowing he had already lost the game he didn’t even know he was playing.

“Dream? Are you still there?”

That’s right. He was still on the phone with George.

Swallowing his pride, Dream forced himself to respond, “Yeah, I just…” he tried to say the right words, “I didn’t expect that. I’m happy for you guys.”

He wasn’t, but George didn’t need to know that.

Dream forced a small laugh, “I really should have put it together sooner with how you guys have been acting the past few months.”

It was worth it when Dream heard the sigh of relief from George, “You’re not mad?”

How could he? All George did was be honest.

Dream was guided by his urge to reassure George above all else, “Why would I be? I’m just glad you told me.”

There was a small pause before George spoke a gain, his voice light, “You know? It’s funny. For the longest time, I had the biggest crush on you.”

It felt like the air had been punched out of him, “What?”

“Yeah,” George laughed, “I used to be so jealous of your ex-girlfriend, but when I went to Brighton to fake that meet-up, Wilbur and I just… clicked. So, I guess I should thank you for indirectly getting us together.”

Of course Dream would end up being his own demise.

“You’re welcome,” he faked a chuckle, even as his vision became blurry. 

George sighed again, obliviously happy, “This is great. You can go ahead and tell Sapnap, if you want. Or I can call him, but it’s honestly not that big of a deal anymore. We’re going to tell everyone next week on Love or Host anyway, so it doesn’t really matter who finds out now.”

Dream ignored the knife being driven into his heart right beside the ache he had come to know well, “I’ll just tell him, don’t worry about it.”

“Thanks, Dream. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

Dream closed his eyes tightly as he did his best to sound normal, “Okay.”

The second he hung up, he collapsed onto his bed, content to wallow in his own misery.

The part that hurt the worst wasn’t that George was dating Wilbur, it was that George liked him back, but the timing was just wrong.

A small part of him wondered if there was maybe a scintilla left of the affection that George once felt for him.

It wasn’t like Dream was in love with George, but he could have been, had those feelings been allowed to grow. He could imagine how George’s hands might have fit in his own or the taste of his lips on his.

Now, they would never know.

-

It was hard to not act brokenhearted, which was stupid. It wasn’t like George had gone out of his way to break Dream’s heart. Dream was just mourning the potential of what could have been. Which was also pretty stupid, now that he thought about.

He could tell that Sapnap knew something was up with him ever since he told him about Wilbur and George.

Dream avoided the topic like the plague and would continue to do so until he got over this stupid crush that had taken over his brain.

But it was hard to avoid the Love or Host George told him about.

Dream watched it in the dark of his room. He honestly couldn’t even remember if he had eaten today. He just didn’t want to get out of bed.

Love or Host was always a show, entertainment and not much else. No one actually went on the show to fall in love.

Wilbur’s (second) Love or Host was no different.

Still, Niki was doing a convincing job of acting like she wanted to settle down and marry Wilbur one day. She had to be in on their plan, otherwise she probably wouldn’t be laying it on this thick.

Then it was George’s turn for a one on one with Wilbur.

“Hi,” George sounded a bit shy for someone who had orchestrated this whole thing.

“Hi,” Even the way Wilbur smiled made Dream feel like he was a third wheel.

George went on a little spiel to hype up the drama, but Dream could tell that it was all for show.The next part… was less so.

It was blatantly genuine when George spoke, “I love when you sing your unfinished songs to me. I love when you describe colors to me when we go on walks. I love the way your eyes light up when you speak on something you’re passionate about. You’re so talented, thoughtful, and amazing and I just…” he trailed off like he was building to something.

George stared directly at the camera, looking so damned earnest it actually hurt, “I love you.”

There was no way to fake the way Wilbur reacted, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. He was obviously stunned, as if he had never heard George say those three words before.

Maybe he hadn’t.

That’s when Dream knew it was over. George had completely extinguished any lingering trace of affection for Dream that might have remained.

He knew what he had to.

Pulling out his phone, he sent Austin a message.

He wasn’t going to ruin this for George, even if it killed him inside.

Minutes later, Austin added him to the call.

“Hey, guys,” Dream’s voice sounded surprisingly normal, “I just wanted to tell you, as the number #1 DreamNotFound shipper,” he felt himself smile a little when George laughed at that, “Wilbur, if you choose George… You would be making the right decision. You two deserve to be happy together. Even if that means the end of DreamNotFound.”

If any resignation or genuine hurt leaked into his voice, he would just pass it off as part of the bit later on.

He didn’t stick around for the rest of the show. He knew exactly how it was going to end.

Wilbur would always choose George and George would always choose Wilbur. It was almost a universal fact of life.

He didn’t realize how long he had been staring at his blank phone screen until Sapnap came into the room and took the spot next to him on his bed.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

“Are you alright?”

Somehow, Dream wasn’t surprised by the way Sapnap had been able to catch on. It was hard to hide his emotions that well when they lived together.

Dream looked at his phone, imagining what Wilbur and George were doing now. Kissing? More?

It hadn’t been until George declared his love for someone else that Dream was faced with the reality that he had almost completely fallen in love with his best friend.

“Yeah. As long as George is happy, I’ll be okay,” He surprised himself, because he wasn’t lying.

It didn’t matter if he wanted to be the reason George was happy and the reason he laughed everyday, but if Wilbur had to be the one to provide that happiness, Dream would just have to learn to live with it.

He now saw the ache in his chest as an old friend. He couldn’t remember the last time he didn’t have this weight on his heart, anchoring him to feelings that would never be allowed to bloom.

He tried not to think about it.

But sometimes, when he couldn’t sleep at night, he fantasized about what might have happened, had their love story ended differently.

.

.

.

(It would have been one for the ages)

**Author's Note:**

> *slaps the roof of georgebur* this bad boy can fit so many phanfiction tropes in it


End file.
